Rouge
by FearerOfOblivion
Summary: Beatrice Prior,the CIA's top field agent and deadly assassin. With her brother Caleb,the tech,and Uriah,the leader,they make the perfect team. But when she gets a mission that will help her take down the man that killed her parents, Marcus Eaton, she'll do anything. Mission:Train Marcus's traitor son. Gain trust, then arrest. Kill Marcus. It all goes to plan till she falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**

**Beatrice's Pov: **

"Beatrice, please recite your whereabouts and designated destination." I hear my director say into my earpiece. I roll my eyes and wrap my shayla tighter around my face to make sure only my eyes are seen. "I am currently walking down Prince Mahammed Bin. There is roughly a thousand civilians around me. I am headed to a clothing factory, approximately two miles from my current location. The bug I planted on the Russians at the gala last night, is what gave up their location," I mumble to my ear piece. "Excellent work Beatrice! Make sure you call backup when you reach your destination." Why does she always believe that I need help, because I don't. "Director Matthews I told you I do not require any help from another agent," I snap. Some people on the street start looking at me. "I have to go now director. Some of my peers are looking in my direction." Without waiting for a response I tap the chip in my ear and our communication is cut. I offer a polite nod to the few still looking in my direction and they instantly look away.

I walk another mile when I pass an alleyway. As I pass by a pair of strong arms grab me and drag me into darkness. I feel the barrel of a gun hitting my temple and I lose consciousness.

* * *

I wake up with a bag tied over my head and harsh ropes tying my arms behind my back. I let my instincts take in. "When one of your five senses is taken away, enhance your remaining four," my mother used to say. I first use touch. I move my hands around and find a pole that my back is laying against. It feels splintery. The chair must be made of wood. Very is to break out of. I move my legs around a bit and feel that they didn't tie my ankles together. Dumbasses. I shift to my sense of smell but the only thing I get is fresh water, guns and ammo, and wood. Strange.

I force myself to listen intently. I hear the sound of dripping water and distant talking. I stick my tongue out, but the only thing I taste is the dirty cloth that is over my head and blurring my vision. The voice begin to get closer. Along with the voices I hear footsteps. There's about four of them and one is either really heavy or really bulky. Twenty-five feet away. Fifteen feet away. Ten feet. Five feet. They're right in front of me. The black cloth is ripped from my head and I have to make my eyes adjust to the bright light.

I was right, there is four. The one with the loud steps in more heavy than he is bulky. He's the one that took off the bag. "Rise and shine beautiful," he says in a creepy whisper. His breath is so foul that I physically cringe. He steps back to reveal a middle-aged man un-buttoning the sleeves of his oxford shirt. "It's nice to finally to meet the infamous Agent Beatrice Prior," he says in a thick Russian accent. He rolls up his right sleeve to reveal a finely drawn dragon tattoo circling his forearm. I instantly know who he is. "Nice to meet you as well Vhladamier. Although having a Russian mob hideout in the middle of Saudi Arabia wasn't the smartest move you've ever made," I say in mock-kindness.

"Well it was working till you decided to follow me out here, charm one of my top men at my gala, hosted with the president of Saudi Arabia, and follow me to my own home." I look down at myself to see that they removed my robe to reveal my tight black dress I wore to the gala the night before. "You know how violated I feel? I mean you don't see me hunting you down all the way to another country. Just to stop your life-long career of being a CIA agent. No, because that would be incredibly rude," he finishes his "lecture" and I can't help but roll my blue eyes.

"You know maybe if you were a tad bit smarter, the CIA wouldn't have been able to locate one of the world's most wanted mobsters." I smirk. His eyes flash with rage and throws his fist at my face. Hitting right under my eye and knocking my face to the side. "That's gonna leave a mark," I mutter. He goes to swing at me again, but one of his workers cuts him off with his phone going off. Vhladamier turns around quickly and starts snapping his fingers. "выключить его (turn it off)," he shouts. The worker looks embarrassed and takes his phone out of his pocket. He says, "Мне очень жаль босс (I'm sorry boss)," before answering his call. After a few minutes of murmuring, he turns to us and holds the phone out to us. "Это для нее (it's for her)," he says nervously.

I know exactly who it is. "позвольте мне видеть его (let me see it)," I say nodding to him. They all looked shocked. "Я говорю на семи языках мудак (I speak seven languages asshole)," I snap at them. He cautiously hands over the phone and places it on my shoulder. I lean my head to the side so I can keep it in place. "Uriah, German." I know he knows what I mean, because he starts babbling in German. "Direktor sagte, müssen Sie sich da raus. wir werden die Verfolgung der Bereich, den Sie in-und Backup ist auf dem Weg. (Director said you need to get yourself out of there. We are tracking the area you are in and backup is on the way.)," He says in his commander voice. I roll my eyes. "Ordnung (alright)," I say annoyed. I go to tell the guy I'm done when Uriah speaks up again. "und noch eins (and one more thing)." "ja (yeah)," I question. "Kick some ass," he says sharply, in English. I look up at the Russian bastards and smile. "Will do. Also Uriah, stay on the phone. I'll be with you in a bit."

I nod to the guy and he comes over to take my phone. When he backs away I bring my foot up and kick him in the face. Knocking him out cold. The other three start pulling out their guns. I jump with the chair still tied to me. The heavy guy comes at me first. I bring my head back and butt him in the head. He bends down and I twist around, jamming the leg of the chair into his foot. I bring my head back again and hit him right in the forehead. He's knocked out. Both Vhladamier and his last worker jump at me, but I drop down and roll away. I jump on top of the first worker and front flip, landing with my back on top of the heavy guy. The chair breaks.

I quickly grab one of the broken legs and stand up. Both Vhladamier and his worker are staring at me, ready to pounce. They both seem to have lost their guns. Pity. I look at both of them intently. Waiting for one to make a move. I notice a not so subtle glance to Vhladamier and his nod of approval. His worker lunges at me and throws his fist at me, but I turn around and grab his hand from behind. I bend his fingers back so far that I hear a snap. He lets out a yelp. I turn around and hit him with the wooden-leg with all my might. He's out cold. "Looks like it's just you and me sweetheart," Vhladamier sneers and I smirk. He runs up to me, but I drop down and slide between his legs. I twist around and kick the back of his knees. Causing him to fall forward. I jump up quickly when he doesn't fully to the ground like I intended. I run and jump on top of his shoulders. I wrap my hands around his neck to the point where he has trouble breathing, but I won't kill him.

"Tell me where the other hideouts are," I scream. He makes these gross gagging sounds. "Why would I tell you," he croaks out. I tighten my grip and he gasps for air. "Because I hold your life in my hands bitch," I whisper to him. He starts choking. "They're- they're- they're everywhere. I have a map in my office downstairs. They're all pinpointed," he says roughly. 'I've heard enough. I bring my fist back and punch him in the temple. His body topples to the floor and I hop off.

I walk over to the workers phone and pick it up. "Uriah, you still there?" "You beat! Should I send medics," he teases. "Definitely. Also Uriah make sure they bring a camera, because Vhladamier has a map in his office with all the hideouts. And tell director I said to send a troop to each one and take them down," I demand as I walk out of the warehouse. "Allll-righty. And Tris?" He asks. I step out into the sunlight. "Yeah?" "Director said when you get back you have a VERY important mission, involving one Mr. Marcus Eaton." I stop dead in my tracks. I grip the phone so tight that my knuckles turn white. I grit out, "I'm on my way."

* * *

**Ta-da! My new story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also this fight scene was inspired by Black Widow's first scene in "Avengers". Alright well I hope you enjoyed it. Byeee - The writer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm really happy with the reviews I got over the past week. This chapter's gonna be super short, but hopefully it will hold you off until next Monday. Or maybe even this weekend. It depends if I have time. Anyways hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Tris's Pov: **

"You're kidding right?" I snap at director Matthews. She doesn't look taken back. She's pretty used to my mood swings by now. I feel a soft warm hand on my arm. "Beatrice please calm down." I hear my brother, Caleb, whisper to me. I take a deep breath and nod at director, signalling her to continue. She nods back. "I'm sorry Beatrice, but your team is perfect for this mission." She adjusts herself, obviously uncomfortable. "Also with your personal connections to the person, I thought you wold be very eager to take on this job. I mean, you get to finally take down Marcus Eaton, the man who killed your parents." Caleb looks down and I instantly grab his hand, to try and calm him. Uriah rubs his back soothingly.

Director steps toward us. "You've been vengeful since the day your parents were murdered, and you finally get the chance to seek your revenge. However I completely understand why you would have your doubts," She whispers soothingly to me, while Caleb sniffles beside me. That's one of the reasons he stays behind the scenes, while Uriah and I go out onto the field. He's too kind-hearted and sensitive. Director steps back. "Statistics do show that 75% of people, when finally seeking their revenge, become unobtainablely depressed and sorrowful. Do to the fact that the mind is finally registering that the traumatic events truly did happen, and that it wasn't just a simple figment of their imagination."

I hate when she talks like that. Reciting the facts like she's higher than life. It's so annoying. "Fine," I say through gritted teeth, "I'll do the mission. Just give us the mission so I can get out of here." I plop down into a chair, bringing Caleb down with me into the next one. Uriah sits as well. She smiles a proud smile and hands us all a file. "This mission is probably one of the most unordinary you'll ever be assigned. If you will please turn to the first page." We all do as instructed.

What I see makes my heart skip a beat. A gorgeous young man with dark eyes and dark brown hair is getting into a black SUV. The picture was ,of course, in black and white. This photo was obviously supposed to be taken in secret, but the young man is staring right at them camera. As if daring the photographer to do something. Director Mattews speaks up and breaks my train of thought. "As you can see team this young gentleman is very easy on the eyes. It makes perfect sense for any girl ,in their right mind, to be attracted to him," she says looking right at me. I blush instantly.

"Which is exactly why he is a key asset in this particular mission." I look at my team and see that they look about as confused as I feel. "The man you are all looking at is Marcus Eaton's son, Tobias Eaton." With just those few words my infatuation with him vanishes. A small ping of disappointment flashes through me, but as soon as it arrives it's gone. I cross my legs and look up at director with a serious face. I'm here for business. Not to find a boy toy. Get it together Tris!

"All of the CIA program is aware of Marcus's underground business with the cartel and many other gangs. He trades with them quite a lot. Exchanging drugs for weapons and vice versa. Mr. Tobias, a very charming and persuasive man, was forever used as a decoy or a captain during exchanges, attacks, and raids. His job was to distract the leader's woman, to cause a riot or better yet lead the first group during one of their famous raids. He has been taught very well in combat and martial arts, but has been taught to play dirty in the time of need." Caleb raises his hand. I roll my eyes. This isn't the classroom nerd. "Yes Caleb?" "So what you're saying is that Tobias has been taught to fight like a field agent, but has a few dirty tricks up his sleeve? Do you mean, if he were to be cornered in a fight he would start throwing daggers and smoke bombs."

Director grins. "Precisely Caleb! I see your tutor has taught you well." Uriah and I both scoff. The team laughs, even Caleb chuckles. "Anyways," she starts again, "the reason he is the asset, is because he left Eaton industries." We all shut up instantly. "Did you just say that Marcus's son just left his company. Like left the public industry or the underground business?" Uriah asks completely baffled. "Both." We all can't help but gasp. "Tobias Eaton has completely walked away from his father's criminal lifestyle and has sent his application to the CIA." We're all completely silent. I mean no one expected Marcus's only son to betray him and join the one group he despises the most. Something must have really went wrong. Not that I care or anything. I can't care.

"Team, your mission is simple and will take a course of over two months. Beatrice you will train Tobias by yourself for the next two weeks. He'll become a full fledged agent. He'll even have to under go the red mission just as all of you did." I involuntarily shudder. I hate remembering that day. "He will go on missions for the remaining month and a half. On the last day Beatrice you will have him taken into custody." I nod telling her I understand.

She turns to Caleb and Uriah. "As for you two," she points to them. "Uriah, you will be working as their superior instead of their friend during work hours. You will be watching the training sessions and attending the missions with them. You as well Caleb, will be joining them on the missions." He pales a little. I can tell he's thinking about having to kill someone. I rub the back of his hand soothingly. Director smiles at him. "Caleb don't worry. You'll still be the tech, don't worry." He breathes out a sigh of relief.

"The last step of the mission is the most crucial step." She turns directly towards me. "Beatrice after you have Toibas in custody you must interrogate Tobias and find out where his father is hiding out. After that you will find Marcus and eliminate him." I suck in a breath. I'm going to kill Marcus Eaton. She turns back to the whole group. "The whole point of this mission is to get Tobias, who is a very untrusting person might I add, to put all his faith into your team. So that way when we arrest him, we'll have you three to get the information out of him." She looks around the semi-circle. She's looking for our reaction to all of this information.

My dad would tell me to lightly bite the inside of my cheek and hardly blink, to keep my face stern and to not show any emotions. I do just that, because I can't have the director knowing that I might be hesitant about killing my parents' murderer. She seems pleased enough, because she moves on. "Caleb you will be going for a brotherly type of relationship. Give advice and life lessons. Understood," she asks. "Yes ma'am," he says obediently. "Uriah, you and your brother, Zeke, will take the role of being his new 'best-friends'." He gives her a small nod. "And finally Beatrice," I straighten up. "You'll play the most important role. You will be the one he trusts most. His love interest if you will. While you train him I need you to get little bits and pieces of information about his father. Have him open up to you about his past. But you will not," she points her boney finger at me and I gulp, "and I repeat not, let your guard down enough to the point where you can become compromised. Understand?"

I stare into her blue eyes. They remind me so much of my mother's. They were baby blue just liker hers. Except Jeanie's are stern and cold while my mom's were warm and loving. "Yes." Is all I say. She nods curtly and straightens herself out with a smile. "Fantastic! Tobias will be here in approximately," she brings her wirst up and checks the time, " two hours. So I suggest you skip any plans you had had after this meeting and prepare yourselves for his arrival. He will be arriving on the heli-pad on the seventh-floor. I expect everyone to be dressed to perfection. We need to make a good impression. I will not tolerate any lateness. You know what I always say-" The three of us chime in and recite her infamous quote. "Early is on time. Being on time is late. And being late, you're already dead."

* * *

I hop onto the elevator and press the seventh-floor button. I look down at myself. I'm wearing a black tight fitting pant suit with the blazor's buttons buttoned. I have a short-sleeved white button up underneath and black five inch stilettos, to give me a boost. I mean for an eighteen year-old girl, I'm pretty freaking short. The door opens and the sun comes blazing in. I step out of the elevator and the heavy wind would have knocked me off of my feet if I didn't know how to walk in heels. I thank god for deciding to tie my hair back in a tight ballerina bun. Otherwise my hair would be a mess and director would not be happy.

I walk closer to the center of the heli-pad and take my place in between Caleb and Uriah. Both dressed in their standardized black suits. I hear some shouting and the roar of the helicopter as it lowers from the sky. All three of us simultaneously slide on our issued sunglasses and stand with our arms behind our backs. After some circling the aircraft finally lands ,perfectly, in the designated circle. After the blades slow down a bit a man opens the back down and steps out. Not just any man, but the asset himself. Tobias Eaton.

Dressed in the same black suit as the guys, only better, perfectly messed up hair, and a charming smile, he's even more gorgeous than I imagined. He closes the door behind him and waves the pilot a farewell. He turns to us and starts walking our way. He walks towards director Matthews. Her, in her blue blazor and skirt, stands perfectly poised and waits patiently for him to reach us.

He finally does. She smiles a fake smile, but only I can tell that it's forced. She sticks her hand out and he politely takes it. "Jeanie Matthews, we spoke over the phone. I am the head director of the CIA." "Pleasure to meet you madame," he says so kindly that it makes my heart flutter. "This is the team you will be joining. They have been known to be called the 'A-team'." We all chuckle a little bit, but regain our composure quickly. We all, at the same time, raise our glasses to the top of our heads and take a step forward.

"Pleasure to meet you. My is Caleb Prior and I am what you would call 'the nerd' of the group." They shake hands and share a laugh. "Uriah Petrad. Your superior," he says sternly. They shake hands firmly and size each other up. Director Matthews gestures to me and he turns to me. "And this is going to be your trainer." I give him a warm smile as he stands in front of me. Even with my five inch boost, he still towers over me. I stare into his eyes. I can now see that they are a deep shade of blue. I stick my hand out. "Beatrice Prior, but please do call me Tris." I wink at him jokingly and he takes my hand and gives the back of it a light kiss.

I blush furiously. He leans forward and whispers into my ear. "No one said anything about my trainer being so beautiful." I feel my heart rate pick up. Stop that! His father murdered your parents and left you and your brother orphans. Never forget that. My emotions seem to turn off automatically and my eyes turn cold, even though I'm still smiling. "His love interest if you will," Director's words replay in my mind. "Welcome to the light side cutie," I whisper back seductively. I step back and see the hungry look in his eyes. Good, it worked. I turn around and saunter off, swaying my hips, towards the elevator. "Training starts in an hour!" I shout behind me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a feeling you're going to really enjoy the next chapter. Tris and Tobias have a fight scene! Sparring of course, but still we get to see who the true badass is. I also would like to know if you would mind a few chapters being in Tobias's POV. Thoughts? Whatever hoped you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris's POV:**

I walk into the training room, in a black leggings and tank-top, to see Tobias stretching on the mats. I stop short when I see his shirt ride up, to reveal an amazing muscular abdomen underneath. I didn't realize I was staring until his voice broke me out of my daze. "You know some people consider staring very rude and impolite," he snarkily says as he continues to stretch. I laugh. "Well how could you blame me? I mean with those abs poking out," I say flirtatiously with a wink. Director said I needed to become his love interest and I am not one to not follow orders.

So I stand in front of him, spread my legs apart and bend down. I look at him through my legs and smile. He looks up at me with a smirk. "If we're going to be complimenting each other, then I must say you have a very nice butt." He winks. I giggle, stand up straight and turn to face him. "You know what? I think that's enough stretching." He looks slightly disappointed, but still stands up. "I want you to show me your fighting stance," I command and he obliges.

Without missing a beat, he puts his arms up and his face hardens. I start circling him to see if I can find any mistakes. Even the tiniest ones. I don't find any. Except his left arm is an inch to high, and someone (with as good of an arm as I) could jab him in the face and break his jaw. I walk around around and stop in front of his face. I slowly bring my arm up and gently bring his arm down. He watches me so intently that it makes me physically shudder. Damn!

"Your arm was a bit too high," I whisper shakily, staring into his ocean blues. He smiles big and comes out of his stance. "Not to sound like an annoying prick, but I'm all about equal opportunities. Do you mind if I see yours?" Is he joking? I scan his face to see if I can find any traces of sarcasm. I don't. "Alright," I breathe. I get into my stance knowing it's almost perfect. He circles me just as I did him. He has one arm across his chest, supporting his other arm (which was under his chin). I could tell he was in deep thought.

He makes a stop at my side and stands there. I glance at him from the corner of my eye. I see no sudden movement in his position. Out of no where he takes a step forward and presses his warm callus covered hands on my ribs. I take in a sharp breath. He leans his head forward so that his lips touch my ear. My heart rate quickens. STOP THAT!

"Your stance is 95% perfect. But if you just," he squeezes my side gently, "keep tension here, it'll be completely perfect." He brings one of his hands up to my cheek and strokes it. I feel goosebumps rise on my skin. "Just like you," he whispers breathlessly. I turn my head slightly and our eyes meet. The intensity and sincerity makes me feel... well I don't know how it makes me feel.

I couldn't tell if it was him or me who was leaning in, but whoever it was it didn't matter. Because the door swung open and in walked Uriah. We both jumped apart and started fixing our clothing. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Uriah stopped walking and stared at us. I know damn well he was wondering why I, me of all people, was blushing like a maniac. He looked at us skeptically, but shook his head as if clearing away any thoughts.

"So um," I cleared my throat, "Uriah what are you doing here?" He looks up from his shoes, which he was tying, and smiles slyly. "Well Agent Prior, Director has instructed me to oversee your first session together. Just to make sure you are performing the training properly." He smirks again when he sees my angered expression. This is not gonna be pretty.

* * *

After some time with the punching bag and hand pads, I decide to finally put his moves to the test. "Alright pretty boy lets see if you're as good of a fighter as everyone says you are." He instantly stops punching the poor bag of sand and turns to me. "And who, my all mighty sensei, would you like me to duel with," he says in a British accent, that sounded way too real for my liking.

I look at Uriah and he nods."Me. You're going to be sparring with me." I smirk. His eyes go wide with shock and fear. "You're not being serious are you?" What the hell? I thought he would be happy to fight me. I mean he would get his chance to prove that he's alpha male. Unless he's pulling my leg. Whatever.

"Yes, Mr. Eaton. You are going to be fighting me and I do not you to hold back a single bit." I smirk again. Gosh what is getting into me? Why do I feel the need to show him that I am completely unaffected by his utterly radiating presence? Oh my goodness, WHATEVER! I walk to the supplies table and grab my tape. He already has some on, so I don't grab him any.

"You know, I hold the title of the only person to never lose a fight," I say cockily with my back turned. "Lets see if you can change that," I tease as I spin around. He looks at me from the center of the ring with a small smile. I make my way to the ring with the same type of smile. Shy and slightly aroused. Easy to identify. I remember when my response teacher taught me how to fake emotions when I was just 10 years old:

* * *

"Now Beatrice," my reaction tutor began, "say you were ever in a position where you needed to be sad, because...," she paused to think. "Because you needed to infiltrate a facility. Such as a children's hospital. You would need to be in "pain" and very "sad". So show me the best you got and remember. To create believable fake tears you need to think of a very sad and depressing memory and let those emotions flow out. Now go to the corner of the room and get started." She used her ruler to point to the corner of the training room and I followed her instructions.

I walked to my designated spot and began to sort through my memories, but only one surfaced. The image of my parents' car blowing up as they tried to lead the men away from our home on the hillside. The way I couldn't see anything through the window, but a bright orange fire and a mangled and burnt SUV. I couldn't even see the men through the thick black cloud of smoke, that was hovering in the air.

They would be so proud of me following in their footsteps, I had thought to myself. The tears welled up in my eyes and I turned around, determined to make my teacher proud. "Action," she called out as if we were on a movie set. I began to whimper and wipe the tears from my eyes. I slowly started to shuffle to the middle of the room with my fake limp, where my teacher stood unaffected by my crying. I made it to her and looked at the ground. I forced my shoulders to move as I "hiccuped" along with my crying.

She bends down to my level with fake concern on her face. "Awe sweetheart. What happened?" She says it so soothingly that I almost believes she cares. "I-I f-fell and I-I can't find my mommy. My leg r-really hurts." I begin to sob and her eyes fill up with passion. She wraps her thin boney arms around me in a hug. I peer over her shoulder, that's wet with my false tears, and see her credit card in her back pocket. I slowly and gradually move my arm downward and snatch the card. I slide it into my the sleeve of my long-sleeve and step back. I wipe the remainder of my tears, thank her and walk away.

She starts to clap and I turn around with a hopeful smile on my face. "That was amazing! The stuttering was a nice touch and your card snatching was impeccable. You keep that up and you're going to be a field agent in no time." The feeling of accomplishment was amazing.

* * *

By the time I've shaken the memory from my head I was already in front of Tobias, in the ring. We bow to each other and I meet Uriah's gaze from the corner of my eye. He gives me a tiny nod that I understand completely. Let him have it. We both take our stances and I notice that his hand is an inch lower than the first time. I see he listened to my advice. I mentally high-five myself for getting through to him.

We circle each other before I get bored and go at him. Of course he anticipates my move and side-steps me. But I also knew he would do that and deliver a rough blow to his rib cage. He drops to his knees and rolls away before I could make another move. Smart idea kid. I pivot quickly so that I'm facing him again. He swings at me with his right and I'm able to deflect it with my left wrist and bring up my right to connect to his jaw with a snap. Without even thinking of another move, he brings his left fist up and slaps me in the face.

I feel disoriented for a second, but quickly regain my composure. I start dancing around on the balls of my feet. He wants to play hard, we're gonna play hard. He brings up his right foot to kick me, but I instinctively catch it and flip him on his stomach. I crawl on top of his back and straddle his sides. I grab the back of his head and slam his face into the ground. He makes a low grunt and for some reason, it makes me hesitate to do it again.

He uses this distraction to reach behind him and grab my shoulders, flipping me over his head. I roll away from him. We stand up at the same time. I notice that he's now sporting a cracked and bloody nose. We move closer to each other. I see his left fist (his deflecting one) waver and I make my move. I upper cut him with my right, but he also uses this movement to pop in the face with his left. We both stagger back, but pull ourselves together. I feel blood start to rush out of my busted lip and nose.

Without warning he brings his right foot up and brings the heel down into my left thigh. I fall onto one knee, but while swinging my elbow up and jabbing him in his air bag. I use the free second to pop back up and bring my fist into his face. His head snaps to the side with a horrible crack. I think for a second that he's done, but catches me by surprise. He wraps his arm around my body and pulls me onto his shoulder. I wonder frantically what he's going to do, until he brings his elbow into my kidney. Low blow, you son of a bitch. It knocks the wind out of me and he can tell this, because he lets me go. I fall onto my hands and knees.

I feel like I'm done for it, but the image of my parents' car in flames flashes in my mind. I feel a sudden burst of energy along with a bubble of anger waiting to explode. I crawl to my feet and turn around. He snorts and brings his hands back up. Cocky bastard. A plan formulates in my head. I advanced toward him with my hands at my sides in fists.

I bring my right hand up and throw a sloppy punch which he easily catches with his hand. I throw my left the same way and it has the same result. "Giving up so easily," he teases. I wrap my fingers around his wrists. "No," I whisper leaning in closer, "I'm finishing it." His smirk is wiped off when I twist both of his arms down to our waists. He lets out a sharp gasp and his eyes go big. I bring my left knee up which gives me enough power to bring my right foot up and kick him in the head. When my heel connects with his face his pupils dilate and his face pales. His grip loosens as he falls to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**I finally updated YAYY! I really enjoyed writing the fight scene :D I hope you like how I threw in a flashback. BTW I'm going to be doing that a lot. So enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris's POV: **

I sit still in my chair, ignoring his presence, staring straight ahead at my director's smiling face. "So," she begins, "how was day one of training?" It's been two hours since Tobias and I's fight and my face is still sore. As much as I hate to admit it, he has a mean left hook. Only I was still able to knock him out.

_After he became unconscious I completely broke down. I fell to my knees as the sobs racked my body. Uriah immediately lost his tough demeanor and ran over to comfort me. After Tobias finally regained consciousness, my crying had ended. We looked at each other with a new found respect, but our "flirt-tationship" had taken an awkward turn. Mostly because we had just beaten each other to a pulp with the strength from the demons of our past. We ended up using the next hour to run six miles. Where we ran side-by-side, but didn't say a word. We headed to lunch after our showers and uncomfortably ate in front each other. We were unfortunately called into director's office after that. _

I go to answer her question, but he cuts me off. Very rude might I add. Everyone knows that I absolute hate being interrupted. "It was wonderful Director Matthews. Agent Prior really pushed me passed limits and I am grateful for that. I mean after only one day I fell like a changed man." His voice is slightly nasally due to his newly broken nose. They both turn to me, waiting for my response. I plaster a believable proud smile on my face and begin to speak. "It was quite a remarkable session, truly. He has many hidden talents that I was able to view personally. Like Tobias had said I pushed him passed his limits, but he also pushed me passed mine. I am looking forward to working with him more often," I say, my voice dripping with "enthusiasm".

Our excitement about working with each other makes Director smile. Exactly what I was working for. "Alright you two may have the rest of the day off. Dismissed." We both quickly get to our feet and walk out the door, me in front. Once we're both in the deserted hallway, I turn the opposite direction he's heading and start speed-walking. I need to get to my room to have good cry. Haven't had a good crying session. (Crying session- a time that Caleb and I established, to be able to let out all of our emotions and just bawl. It really helps.)

"Tris! Wait up!" Damnit! I start walking even faster, hoping to get away from him, but he easily catches up to me. He grabs my elbow and turns me around. "What Tobias?" I snap. He takes a cautionary step back. "I just wanted to say I was sorry," he says softly. What? "Sorry for what?" "For playing dirty and being a cocky douche-bag." I laugh slightly at his utter bluntness. I look at him skeptically, but see the genuine sadness on his face and cave. Shit! Why does he have to be so damn hot? "I forgive you," I say sweetly with a real smile. This makes him smile too.

"Can I be a gentleman and I ask you to accompany me in a drink of alcoholic beverages?" I laugh again. "Okay," I nod, "but only because I deserve it after beating your ass." He chuckles. He turns the other way and sticks his hand out for me to take. And for some odd reason I grab it without hesitation. We take off running to the building's pub.

* * *

"And then I yelled at the cop 'FREEZE SUCKA' as I pointed my water-gun at him. He got so scared that he started to pee his pants!" We both burst into another fit of laughter as he tells another story of his crazy past. We've sitting here in the basement, where our bar is located, for.. I don't even remember for how long. At first it was slightly awkward but after a couple of beers we started to really enjoy each other's company.

After our laughter has calmed down, we decide to take _ANOTHER _shot of Tequila. After the burning sensation has stopped I look at him. He looks calm. Not arrogant or guarded. Just content and comfortable. I like this look on him. He appears to be deep in his thoughts. I take a sip of my Budweiser and speak. "Penny for your thoughts?" He lets out a small laugh.

"Just thinking about my dad." He has a tiny smirk on his lips as he looks down at the bar. Before I can stop myself, I speak. "Why," I blurt out drunkingly. Idiot! You know you're not supposed to push him! He can easily shut you down and you'll be blamed for blowing the whole operation. But to my surprise he looks up at me. "I'm just thinking about his reaction when he finds my note." What note? As though he could read my mind, he continues. "After getting my acceptance letter into the CIA, I instantly packed my bags. There was a helicopter scheduled to pick me up the next morning and I couldn't wait. Couldn't wait to make a new life. Couldn't wait to leave. Couldn't wait to leave him. I just couldn't.

"It was like a dream come true. I was finally going to be free from it all. I was finally going to become the man that my mother wanted me to become. A respectable young man, who worked for the greater goods of others. Not the self-evolved jackass that my father had molded me into. I wanted to settle down, marry someone, live in a white-picket fenced house. Not just seduce and sleep with random women to help my dad's business." "TMI!" I screech. We both laugh until he lets out a sad sigh. "You must think I'm some idiot jerk huh?" He looks up at me with knowing eyes.

I think about it for a second. Do I really think of him that way? Do I really believe that he's just some jerk who sleeps with girls to make daddy happy. Do I really believe that he doesn't have any feelings. That he doesn't have a heart. I don't.

"Not in a million years," I whisper. I feel a sudden draw to him. Like I'm meant to be with him. That I need to be with him. My heart is screaming, "**KISS HIM YOU IDIOT! KISS HIM!**" While my my mind is saying the complete opposite, "**Don't you fucking DARE kiss him! You know what his family did!**" I'm so internally conflicted. I decide on a compromise. I lean forward and press my lips tenderly to his cheek. His body goes tense under my touch. I back up to see his surprised expression and smile warmly. I grab my belongings off of the bar and stand up. I glance at him one last time, his face still bewildered, before I turn around and saunter out of the room.**  
**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to a loud knocking on my door, accompanied with a pounding headache. I attempt to tell the parasite to go away, but all that comes out is muffled, incoherent words. The knocking continues and I let out a groan of frustration. I reluctantly peel myself off of my sheets and stomp to the door of my assigned room.

I swing the door open and there is Tobias smiling at me, like last night's events didn't even happen, with two cups of coffee. "I thought you might need this." He says handing over one of the cups. I look at him with a bewildered expression and he just nods towards the cup. Telling me to look at his generous gesture as if I hadn't already seen it. "Come on Tris! You're acting like you've never seen a cup of coffee before." I roll my eyes. "I've seen coffee before jackass." He laughs. "Well then take the damn cup already!" I scoff, but take the cup from his hand anyway. He smiles triumphantly and barges into my room.

My room is slightly different than most agents', since I've been living here for eight years. Longer than any field agent ever. For example; my room is painted a dark purple (which is a big difference compared to everyone else's boring gray walls), I had more furniture, and I had more personal items than I should. Caleb and I took about half of the pictures that were in our old house and we each took half of them. I put my share all over the walls of my room and he plastered his around his office.

Tobias plopped down onto my bed and began sipping his drink. Not wanting to sit so close to him again, I take my spot in the black love-seat located next to my blue couch. I don't know why I felt the need to be so close to him last night. I felt like he was holding a magnet and it was drawing me closer to him with it's magnetic pull, against my will. But I know for sure that there was no magnet. That it was just the feeling of pure attraction and infatuation. I shouldn't be feeling those things though. I should be hating him and feeling excited that he has to go through the exact same pain that I went through eight years ago. But I don't. In fact, I feel incredibly guilty. How can he, after a day of knowing him, make me feel such emotions? I suddenly feel extremely nauseous.

It isn't until he's yelling my name, that I notice that he's been talking to me this entire time. Oh my god! I must look like such a creep staring at him so nonchalantly. "Huh- w-what were you saying?" I stutter, embarrassingly, out. He smirks at my utter humiliation. "I was asking what you were planning on for today? More fighting? Please don't say more fighting! I rather not have to go through you beating me up again." He mutters and I can't help but throw my head back and laugh.

"Trust me no more fighting." He breathes a sigh of relief. "Then what are we doing?" I look at him with a mischievous smirk. "What?! Oh god if you have me running up a hill with a twenty-pound bag over my shoulders, I swear I'm going kill myself!" With both share a giggle. Giggle? Do guys even giggle? Maybe it was a chuckle, but it was too soft for a chuckle. His chuckles are deep and rough. Like him. Just looking into his blue eyes you can see his rough past and how deep he has it hidden inside of him. Like bury treasure waiting to be found.

Oh my gosh! I did it again. I've gotten lost in him again! **STOP IT TRIS! **"We're going to be throwing knives." I say smoothly. He smiles and big toothy grin. "Can't wait." We make eye contact from across the room and I can't help but join him with my own smile. There's that feeling again. That _magnetic _feeling, that I'm being pulled towards him. While staring intently at each other, we both sip our coffees and wait for the training bell to ring.

* * *

**Well there it is beautiful people. My update! I hope you enjoyed it. I really hope you don't think that the characters are moving too fast, because *SPOILER ALERT* they don't get together for a while. There's going to be a lot of character building and a change to the Director Mathew's plan, before they get together. Love you all and have a good night! MWAH!**


End file.
